Luke Skywalker vs MegaMan.EXE
Credit goes to Belial for the Luke Skywalker Sprites, MetaKnightX for the Darth Vader Sprites and Sprites INC for the MegaMan.EXE Sprites. This is Bulborb channel 3's 20th One Minute Melee. Intro EXE was attacked by Darth Vader, who then tried to slice him, but the NetNavi jumped over it. Vader: What kind of a Jedi are you? *Swings his Lightsaber at MegaMan, which does nothing* WHAT?! MegaMan then cuts Vader's head clean off. Which just clanked toward Luke, who was then horrified. Luke then ran over to EXE, he then spoke up. Luke: Who are you and what have you done? MegaMan: I'm MegaMan. Luke then jumps up and slashes MegaMan, sending him back. Luke: Time for you to pay for what you've done. MegaMan aims his Mega Buster at the Last Jedi. Fight (*Cues vs NetNavi-Mega Man Battle Network*) '' HOLD ON TO YOUR SEATS'' FIGHT MegaMan shoots Luke with three charge shots, Luke then runs up, MegaMan then tries to do an elbow ram, but he misses, EXE then tries to hit him with his sword, but Luke counters with his Lightsaber, MegaMan slides under him, and tries again, but it was also countered, Luke then followed up with another strike, knocking the NetNavi away. Luke used to force to bring EXE closer, who then fired at him using a Cannon Chip. Luke then dodged, it, MegaMan then followed up by punching the ground, creating a shockwave. Luke jumped over it and started rapidly slashing MegaMan, and finally, sending him into a wall, MegaMan heals himself. Luke: WHAT!? MegaMan: Playtime's over! MegaMan then threw a bomb at Luke, hitting him in the head, stunning him, MegaMan then ran up and punched him, he then followed up with a flurry of sword slashes, and finally ending the combo with a charge shot. Luke: I'm a jedi, like my father before me! Luke then charged at MegaMan. Luke: And no one will stand in my way! With that, Luke slices MegaMan.EXE in half. (*Music Stops*) Luke then uses the force and brings Darth Vader back to life. Vader: Luke! You saved me! Luke: Now that he's taken care of, there will be no more war! (*Cues Star Wars: The Clone Wars Main Theme*) Suddenly, MegaMan's body comes back into one piece, he then starts charging, the tewo jedi then start flailing their Lightsabers at him, but it did nothing. MegaMan then shoots them with Final Gun, vaporizing Anikan and Luke. K.O '' (*Music Stops*) Me: You Mennie! MegaMan: What? Me: Nevermind I don't like those two. MegaMan: Welp, looks like this episode was: Star Wars: Episode 20, the fall of Skywalker. ''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS MEGAMAN.EXE Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:Bulborb channel 3's new series Category:Bulborb channel 3's new season 1 Category:'Star Wars vs Mega Man' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:Bow vs Gun themed OMM Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:Sword on Sword Category:Sword vs Hammer themed One Minute Melees Category:Hammer vs gun Category:Sword vs Spear